IchiXRuki Heated Love
by Aku-Bleach
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia embrace their love more than they ever have ; Hentai Warning


© Bleach to all original creators and owners, I do not own any of the content in the following (characters, scenes, names, etc.) except for the storyline.

**Warning:** Although not in all chapters, this story contains hentai scenes, simply under the terms of a fan girl's desire. :D

CHAPTER ONE: Heated Love

"What the hell is wrong with you Ichigo?! How can you not see the beauty of this woman, and why can't you let me be with her?!" screamed Kon.

Ichigo sighed. "Because you are a Modified Soul, and she is a Shinigami. Not to mention most of your life is spent in a stuffed lion toy, and, yeah, I suppose she's kind of beautiful... "

"Oh... Wha... Uh..." replied Kon, "Excuse me?! How can you not see that I am PURE SEX?! My little stubby arms and legs mean NOTHING! Kuchiki-San will be mine!"

Kon jumped onto Ichigo's bed and out of the open window, in search of Rukia.

"Uh. Finally. Rukia, He's gone"

Ichigo's wardrobe door slowly opened and Rukia's head popped out, glaring, scanning the room for the annoying perverted toy.

"Uh, Rukia, I told you he was gone, why don't you trust my word?" Ichigo said, his eyes closed, one hand on his hip, the other ruffled in the back of his hair.

"You know I trust you, idiot" replied Rukia.

Ichigo opened his eyes, a little surprised to see Rukia very close to him, looking up, smiling. He looked down at her, grinning, a sweat drop falling from his forehead.

Next thing he knew, Rukia's fist came flying out of nowhere, smacking into Ichigo's cheek.

"Oi, What the bloody hell was that for?!" Ichigo muffled, his hand on his cheek.

"For not getting rid of Kon earlier, I've been holding out all day! You should just be glad that your family isn't here, otherwise..." Rukia looked down, blushing a little.

Ichigo grinned, a slight laughter escaping his teeth. He slid his hands down either side of Rukia, reaching her hips. He moved his hands up again, this time sliding them under her shirt. He stopped when his fingers reached her underarms, his thumbs cupping under her breasts.

Rukia giggled, she was glad. It was always hard for her to start things without blushing; Ichigo always had to do the work.

He lifted her up, for the first time in ages, but today, he realised that she wasn't wearing a bra. Was she expecting more than the usual make out session? If so, Ichigo would soon find out, and not be frightened, because he had been expecting this for a while, after all, they had been together for a year now.

Rukia wrapped her legs around Ichigo just in time, as her not wearing a bra caused one of Ichigo's thumbs to slip over Rukia's breast. A slight moan escaped from her mouth, followed by another rare giggle. He noticed that Rukia's breast was hard and pointy, he felt it, and could now see it through her daggy pyjama shirt.

Ichigo slowly moved his hands down her sides once again, holding her up by the bottom of her thighs. She didn't hesitate to pull herself tight against his stomach; he definitely knew it was time now.

With a swift movement, he swung Rukia around, softly, but hastily dumping her on his bed. Balancing on his knees, with Rukia under him, her legs unlatched, but spread, knees up, he moved closer to her lips. He wanted to take this slow; he knew it meant a lot to both of them.

His kiss didn't start out the same as always this time, instead of lip to lip, he started off by parting Rukia's lips with his tongue, and she didn't reject him. Slowly moving in, the moment their lips touched, Rukia slowly slid her tongue into Ichigo's mouth.

He pulled back a little, and then moved in again, Rukia's tongue now in his mouth, allowed a lot more room, he pushed deeper and deeper, as she invited him. Both moaning, the kisses became faster and deeper, their tongues almost touching the back of each other's throats. In the gaps between, Rukia moaned, "More..."

Ichigo obeyed. He stopped kissing her mouth, and began suckling on her ear, resulting in her body thrusting up a little. He slowly moved down the front of her neck, her shirt buttons easily un-popping. Ichigo's wet lips and tongue slowly slid down between her breasts, her shirt now completely unbuttoned and opened, he stayed in her chest area.

Ichigo was being very patient, slightly teasing his lover. Her shirt was unbuttoned, but still draped over her breasts, only opened enough for him to kiss between and down her cleavage.

Rukia's body thrusted upwards again, this time, her pelvis having slight contact with Ichigo's. She could feel Ichigo's member becoming hard. This made her happy. She said his name lustfully, in hope for him to move faster, but he wasn't going to, he loved teasing her.

His kisses slowly moved to one side, pushing her shirt off of one of her breasts. He kissed and sucked around her tit, Rukia moaning and thrusting her chest upwards as he moved in and suckled her.

Gently holding her, he began to move down her stomach, slowly moving diagonally towards the middle.

When he reached the elastic around her waist, he stopped and sat up. He stared at Rukia, and she stared back. He unbuttoned his shirt, and reached down to slide Rukia's pants off her smooth legs. They continued to stare at one another as he pulled off her panties.

Rukia hadn't noticed that Ichigo had sneakily removed his pants and underwear too; as he moved down to kiss her again.

Rukia's legs still wide, he reached her, face to face, their lips less than a centimetre apart, looking into each other's eyes, Ichigo spoke.

"I love you, Rukia Kuchiki"

And with that, he pushed himself inside of her, a loud gasp escaping her mouth, Ichigo silencing her by pushing his lips against hers. Both their eyes now closed, he remained still inside of her for a short moment, the feeling overwhelming for both of them. Their lips parted, slowly, Ichigo pulled out completely. A small amount of blood trickled down Rukia's leg on onto Ichigo's bed.

He stared into Rukia's eyes, and she stared back. She smiled, and nodded a little.

He pushed into her again, both of them moaning, but more pleasure then pain this time. It was easier, because there was a lot more moisture.

Ichigo pulled out again, but not completely, he pushed in again. Slowly, he repeated this sequence, in and out, in and out.

Rukia's head flung back, her eyes shut tight, moaning and breathing heavily. Ichigo was breathing hard and fast, along with his movements.

Every push released another gasp from Rukia's lips. Ichigo was moving fast now. Rukia wrapped her legs tightly around Ichigo's waist, slowing his movements. He didn't understand why at first, but then he felt a jolt, Rukia flipped him onto his back, and sat up on him.

With each of them with nothing on, except for Rukia's unbuttoned shirt flapping about, her breasts bouncing with her, she started to move herself up and down while sitting on his waist.

She started off slow, her hands resting on his stomach. She got faster in a short amount of time. Ichigo moaned and thrusted with Rukia's movements, making it more pleasurable for her as well. Their bodies intertwined, they went on for at least another hour. Rukia still on top, her movements started to go faster than ever, her moaning longer and louder than ever.

Ichigo, holding her waist, breathing heavily, was gasping with every jolt. Rukia managed to speak.

"I... chi... go... I... love you too!"

And it was at that point that Rukia screamed and spilled herself over Ichigo. He could see that she was exhausted, but she didn't stop. She kept moving hard, fast.

Ichigo put his hands on her, speaking.

"Ru... ki... a, stop, you...r ex...haus...ted!"

But she didn't listen, she kept going, smirking.

"Ich... igo, I'm... not... that... sel... fish"

"Fine"

Ichigo flipped Rukia over, and kept going

He knew that she wanted him to reach his climax, just like she had, and she wasn't going to let him stop until she did.

Ichigo moved up and down, forcefully and fast. They looked at one another and grinned at the same time.

Moaning heavily, Ichigo felt it building up. Suddenly, they both let out a loud moan, Ichigo had reached his limit, and Rukia adored the hot feeling of him bursting inside of her.

He pulled out slowly and flipped over, allowing Rukia to rest on top of him.

They slept bare on one another until the morning.


End file.
